Family Circle
Introduction All Cynteria could hear after passing out is different sounds and voice's that came in and out during the time she was passed out, some sounded like children laughter, others sounded like crying, and some sounded like the activities that she and Alice did in private. However, all of the sounds slowly died out as she started to wake up, opening her eyes to see that she was staring at a wooden celing. "Where... Where am I?" She asked when she heard the sound of a door opening. "Morning lazy....We're in another hotel on Korkon Island, Tsume was kind enough to give us a lift on their boat." Said Alice leaning over Cyn. "Ugh... Man, what about Enigma, where is he!?" Cynteria said in an angry tone, but was held down by Alice. "Gone....He left the island and nobody has seen him since." Said Tsume sitting by the door. "Was kinda hoping he's show off so i could end himself." "Yeah he vanished after you owned him." Said Alice smiling. "You did good though he was created to kill Markus and you matched him." "I don't even know how I managed to achieve it..." Cynteria said groaning as she felt her head pulsing from the pain she had taken. "It's called the Phoenix Force." Said Tsume walking over. "I heard legends of the magic when i was a mercenary.....Was mentioned afew times this form they could enter that gives them a huge pwoer boost." "Wow....You know more than i do." Said Alice sitting ont he bed. "And my brother IS a Phoenix Slayer." "So he must've been able to use it too, but I never heard about it at all, then again my father didn't exactly teach me everything about the Phoenix" Cynteria said sighing as she moved her hand to grab Alice's. "Ask Markus he could help when we get back. I'm sure he could help ya with some new tricks." Smiled Alcie laying next to Cyn. "So after you've recovered what shall we do? There some really cool castles around here and they got a martial arts tournement going on as well." "I was thinking we go visit this nearby village, it's suppose to have this amazing festival today and I've honeslty never been to a festival before" She said chuckling like a school girl, but stopped when she felt pain on her sides. "Luckly all the castles are in or near the village!" Smiled Alice helping Cyn up. "Come on lets go find some earth for you to absorb." "I'm gonna find Abi...I think she got lost clothes shopping again." Said Tsume leaping out the open window. Cynteria and Alice smiled as she helped her lover up and went to get her some earth to absorb. Destiny's Way The two walked around for abit heading towards the near by village but came across a horried discovery, the town was in ruins with some buildings still in ruins. "What happened here?!" Said Alice shocked as she saw a woman's arm hanging out from beneath some rubble and a burnt teddy on the ground with dried blood on it's face. "Who did this?!" Cynteria looked around at the devestation, she was in shock at what had just happened to the area, the once peaceful village was in ruin's as many were dead and bleeding on the floor. She was about to cry when she heard the sounds of soft sobbing, "Alice, there are survivor's!" She said running to the sound to the sobbing with Alice following behind. Eventually they both found themselves in a house, still standing despite being the entire village being torn asunder as the crying could be heard louder. Alice closed her eyes and moved her head around to find the source of the sound. "It's upstairs...." Said Alcie as she ran to the blocked staircase. "Damn!" Alice tried to move the blockage but was unable she looked around abit for something to help her while Cyn did the same. Cynteria sliced at the wooden blockade with her feathered wing as it managed to split it in half and allow the rubble to slide down the roof as she and Alice made their way upstairs. The two found two rooms and went in one, they found it to be a former little girl's room with all of the furniture and items all torn and broken, and in the middle of the room were a husband and wife, both stabbed as they were holding two dolls. Cynteira was horrifed by the sight that she saw, but then heard the muffled sobbing as she looked at the closet, she turned to Alice who nodded. She then walked over slowly, reached out towards the door and opened it quickly, seeing two little girls in front of her, one had short white hair while the other was a younger sister with long flowing blue hair as the older sister stood in front of the younger one, trying to make sure Cynteria wouldn't harm them. "Easy, I'm not going to hurt either of you, you're safe now" Cynteria said with a kind and gentle smile on her face as she looked at them. Category:Phantombeast Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Journey: Duo Path Category:Chapters Category:Storyline